


A Crimson Lotus Blooming

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Someone’s ‘red flower’ has bloomed





	

“Kaa-san…” Izumi murmured as she entered the cramped hut.  “Uhh…  I…”  She was on the verge of tears and she was trembling.

Sango immediately put her sewing aside and came to her daughter.  “What’s wrong?”

Izumi threw her arms around her mother and sobbed into her shoulder.  “M-my moon blood…  Please don’t tell Shinju!  She’ll be so mad!”

Understanding set into Sango’s brain and she soothed her little girl, now a woman.  “Shh, don’t worry about your sister.  This is a happy day!  Your red flower has bloomed and you’re all grown up now!”

“And she’ll be angry because she’s not!” Izumi wailed.  “We’re twins, we’re supposed to do everything together!”

“She will understand, and I’m sure she’s not far behind you.  Besides, it will be good for you to have your mochi separate from Shinju.  It will give just _you_ a special day to remember, and give her one, too.”  Sango shook her head, “We shouldn’t be worried about that right now anyway, did you wash up and put a fundoshi on?”

Izumi shook her head.  “I didn’t know what to do.  I grabbed a rag and came right here.”

Sango kissed her daughter’s forehead.  “I’ve already got one made for you,” she said as she gathered the bathing items so Izumi could wash up in the stream.

“But Shinju-”

“Will bloom when the Kami decides she’s ready.”  And they hurried out the door together.


End file.
